1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi-core coaxial cable with an attached connecting member, and to a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-123552 (Patent Citation 1) discloses a multi-core coaxial cable composed of a number of ultrafine coaxial cables, each of which has an inner conductor with outside diameter of approximately 0.15 mm or smaller covered by an insulator, an outer conductor disposed on the outside periphery of the insulator, and a jacket sheathing the outside of the outer conductor, and which are twisted together. In the ultrafine coaxial cables, there are provided parallel bonded portions and unbonded portions of given span.
Where a multi-core coaxial cable is to be connected to a connecting member such as a circuit board, terminal processing, which involves exposing the center conductor and the outer conductor of each coaxial cable from the cable sheath of the multi-core coaxial cable and connecting them to the circuit board by soldering, is carried out by a manual procedure. Where the multi-core coaxial cable is to be used in a medical device such as an endoscope, in certain instances it may be necessary to shorten the distance from the end portion of the cable sheath to the circuit board to a dimension of about 2 to 3 mm, for example, to limit exposure of the coaxial cable as much as possible. In such instances, terminal processing of the coaxial cables by a manual procedure is difficult, and dimensional accuracy tends to be poor and the defect rate is high. It may be contemplated to carry out terminal processing by squeezing and moving the cable sheath to expose a greater processing length of the coaxial cables, and to subsequently return the sheath to its original place; however, for multi-core coaxial cables whose sheaths have high cohesive force, the sheath may not readily move, making terminal processing difficult.